This is a Part of Me
by Gleestories1978
Summary: i do not own part of me by katy perry or glee. What happens when rachel is left broken hearted one to many times and tries to erase it all? Will she return to lima or will she forget about everyone and her hometown?
1. Chapter 1

_**Days like this I want to run away**_

_Hi my name is Rachel Berry, I plan to one day be the very next Barbra Streisand. Now most people think I'll still be the Lima loser I've been for the past 3 or 4 years.i'm a straight A student who is in Glee club or 'Homo explosion' as one Noah Puckerman puts it. He and I went out at some period in time boy was I stupid we went out for not even a we found out we were only using each other just to make our crushes jealous and want us back. One secret no one ever knew was that he and I had known each other since birth and so when we broke up I only told him half the truth it was because I wanted to make Finn jealous but also because I really did like him. When we broke up I slowly fell apart then I slowly put myself together again, even though it did takes several Barbra Streisand movies and Ben&Jerry's ice cream to help the side effects._

_My next, love but first boyfriend was the one and only Finn Hudson, brother of Kurt Hummel through marriage. Now see he's the one who really hurt more than I could ever think of he played with my heart like a football. It tossed around so much by him, it had fallen apart so many times because of him, and finally it had broken because of him. It was prom night and Quinn looked so beautiful and Finn was quite handsome I might say. He walked onto the dance floor with Quinn when I sang a slow song. While I was singing we would steal glances at each other. My heart really broke that night, I decided to make a change that very night I packed my bags and left a note for my dads._

_Dear dad and daddy,_

_I left this note to tell you I will be boarding a plane right about now. I will miss you dearly I remember all the good times we had together but I just don't want to live here anymore I'll be heading to Tennessee. Now I know you're thinking "why Tennessee? Why not New York?" well I've always wondered what it's like to be a country girl. You may even see me on t.v. in a rodeo haha ahhhh well this is goodbye I love you and you always be in my heart._

_Sincerely,_

_Rachel Barbra Berry*_

Once I landed in Tennessee It smelt….very Southern lets just say but it looked so fun there was this very big field full of grass and people everywhere in cowgirl and cowboy boots and some even had…..belly button piercings? Ok not like I imagined but they are pretty cute. I think I could get used to this.

One year later here I am with my boyfriend of 3 years. His arms wrapped around me he's on the hood of his truck and I'm standing up my arms are folded holding his arms. We were looking at the sunsets. He had a rodeo he had to attend tomorrow so we were trying to spend as much time together as possible. I reached up to kiss him when he asked me a question I thought I would never hear ever again "Have you ever heard of a Puck Puckerman the boy says hes known ya since birth but yalls friendship broke apart when yalls high school year started?""Yea I know him but I don't want nutin to do with that sun of a gun. He broke my heart one time and I'll never be able ta trust 'em again." "Well I'll make sure he leaves my girl alone. Hey sweet cheeks remember when I convinced you to get ya belly button pierced? Haha good times baby good times." "yea and remember that time I convinced you to get one ear pierced?" "Well it wasn't a very good style until everybody else started gettin one ear pierced."

"I don't know what I would do without you punkin" I said before reaching up to kiss him.

That I didn't get any sleep worrying about what if I ran into Noah at one of Ryan's rodeos? I don't know what I got myself into but I was not ready to face all the consequences.

All the time I was wondering how he is doing and now's my chance to find out and im being a chicken about you know forget him breaking my heart I'm gonna be a real cowgirl about this and man up and face him, and that's final!

I know this was short but I just wanted to show you all what this story is gonna mainly be about NO COPYRIGHT I DO NOT OWN GLEE and R&R thanks bye


	2. Chapter 2

_**You chewed me up you spit me out like I was poison in your mouth**_

**SORRY IF THE LAST CHAPTER DID NOT MAKE SENSE I MISSED SOME WORDS AND I SAID ONE YEAR LATER AND THAT RYAN WAS HER BOYFRIEND OF THREE YEARS SORRY I MEANT FOUR YEARS LATER (A/N Rachel's performing outfit is on my page.)**

I know that the bridges that I've burned

Along the way

Have left me with these walls and these scars

That won't go away

And opening up has always been the hardest thing

Until you came

So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go

This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known

And I just can't take my eyes off you

And I just can't take my eyes off you

I love when you tell me that I'm pretty

When I just wake up

And I love how you tease me when I'm moody

But it's never too much

I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all

You climbed my walls

So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go

This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known

And I just can't take my eyes off you

And I just can't take my eyes off you

Off you

Off you

So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go

And oh.. this feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known

And I just can't take my eyes off you

And I just can't take my eyes off you

Here I was singing at the rodeo when Noah was most likely watching. You know what whatever I can face him, at the end of my performance I hear everyone cheer and clap, I feel happy on the outside but on the inside, sick to my stomach. I thought about just running away again, instead I just got off stage and met up with Ryan and Noah. Ryan wrapped one arm around me, Noah flirted with me"lookin good Berry uh what's uh that? " He said pointing to my finger while Ryan's arm wrapped around me even tighter I swear I could feel a fist form too but I wasn't really worried about it "not to bad yourself Puckerman, and my pumpkin right hear gave it to as a promise of our love forever" I managed to say back after a minute of thinking. "Ladies and gentleman we going to get started or what?" the announcer of the rodeo said. "Good luck babe" I said after reaching up to kiss Ryan, and then I felt bad cause Noah looked pretty sad so I kissed him on the cheek and wished him good luck too. Ryan got on Buddy (his horse/best friend besides me) they rode around the barrels perfectly so did Noah and everyone cheered for him even more, I wonder why.

Ryan and I went home that night before we heard a knock on the door. It was Noah and some friends "hey Rach and Ryan whatcha up to?" Noah said "oh nutin much just chillin watching a movie" I said back. "Well can I join in this little fest?" he said back, I looked at Ryan and he said ok. That night turned into a party all the guys including Ryan got drunk and called everybody up to have a party. That night Ryan was so wasted he was flirting with other girls. Usually when girls flirted with Ryan it was like they were invisible. Now I was sad and decided to call the party off. As soon as everybody left I took care of Ryan and put him to bed. I was so sad I went to the store and bought some cigarettes, I don't know what I was doing I was just so sad with everything happening right now, Noah coming here, Ryan getting wasted and flirting with all kinds of girls, Thinking about how my dads were doing without me. I had a lot to think about I knew a cigarrete wasn't worth it so I put it out and went to take a shower, I slowly began to sing. I don't know who to, Ryan or Noah, all I know was by the time I finished the very last note I was crying. Is it really that bad to be so sad and have the most perfect things in life you could get? I don't even know what to do, where to turn to, and who to turn to. After some deep thinking I got dressed and called Noah up he wasn't as wasted as Ryan was so maybe he'll be sober by now.

_Rinnnng…..Rinnnng…."you go for Puckerman"_

_I smiled at this I remember in high school when we went out I would call him late at night from nightmares I had during storms, he would always say that same cheesy line. Awaking from my thoughts I finally said" hey Noah it's me Rach I was wondering if you would like to meet up at the bar just a few miles down the road to talk?"_

"_Yea that'd be fine be there around 6:00?" (It's 5:30)_

"_Sure" I said with a smile before hanging up and getting my makeup done._

About thirty minutes later I met up with Noah at the bar. We sat down and talked about how our life went after or before graduation for me, I told him everything. Then we got to the difficult part, confessing our feelings for each other. I didn't know if I was ready or not but I was sure ready to tell him so here's what I said

"_Noah I have to tell you something" I started. "Go ahead…." He said back, "Well you know how we went out in high school and how you were my first kiss and first love?" I asked him "yea what about it?" he said back again. "Ok well before I broke up with you everything I said was only half true. When my dad told me if you love someone you've gotta let em go so I let you go and that's the other half of why I broke up with you, and also because I liked Finn too. When I ran away from home I ran because I was so tired of being broken down one to many times. I left my dads a note they don't know why I ran they only know where I ran and now that you're here all these feelings are resurfacing and I don't know what to do and right now I'm rambling and I'm so nervous cause I've never felt this way around anyone else besides Ryan and it's really nerve wrecking so that's it, that's why I ran away and what I feel for you." I finally breathe, oh gosh; he's giving me that look…." I feel the same way" he says and then next thing I know we're leaning toward each other and….._

_SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER I DO NOT OWN I JUST CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU, LADY ANTEBELLUM DOES. THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THE BUTTON'S RIGHT BELOW THANKS AGAIN BYE._


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES I HAD TO FOCUS ON MY GRADES

We kissed for just a moment and then I pulled back in a hurry telling him I had to leave, as I was leaving I could hear the words " I love you Rach" I never even thought back to those words he said as I walked out of that place.

_Oh my goodness what have I done I messed up big time;_ I thought to myself as I pulled off my boots and climbed into bed. Now I felt tears coming to my eyes , you know sometimes I just get so caught up and stressed maybe that's what happened, Yeah that's what happened, I got so caught up in everything I just didn't know what to do. Oh who am I kidding I felt something in that small peck of a kiss and I know it, no matter how many excuses I make about it, I felt something.

I wake up this morning feeling very tired, maybe it's because I stayed up late last night thinking of what I had done. I walk downstairs to cook breakfast when I hear a knock on the door. I answer it only to find my enemy/love? I don't even know any more.

"Hi Noah, what brings you here this early morning?" I ask him.

"Well I came to see if Ryan maybe wanted to go for a ride to the stables you know, do a little practicing before the next big rodeo?" he says back

"Right now Ryan's asleep but come on in and I'll wake him up for you and you can join us for breakfast, sound good?" I ask him

"Okay" he simply said and came in, sat down on the couch and waited

Ryan woke up and kissed me, I told him he had company and he got up took a shower and came down for breakfast. I had just finished breakfast when he came downstairs. We had a wonderful breakfast, we talked about how the rodeo went, what's the possibility of winning the next big rodeo, and so much more. Noah and Ryan left afterwards for practice, I stayed at home and busied myself. As I did I sang:

It's been a long time since I came around

Been a long time but I'm back in town

This time I'm not leaving without you

You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh

I'd give anything again to be your baby doll

This time I'm not leaving without you

You said sit back down where you belong

In the corner of my bar with your high heels on

Sit back down on the couch where we

Made love the first time and you said to me this

Something, something about this place

Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face

Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy

Yeah something about, baby, you and I

It's been two years since I let you go,

I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll

Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart

On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold

With a guitar humming and no clothes

This time I'm not leaving without you

Ooh-oh ooh-oh

Sit back down where you belong

In the corner of my bar with your high heels on

Sit back down on the couch where we

Made love the first time and you said to me this

Something, something about this place

Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face

Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy

Yeah something about, baby, you and I

You and I

You, you and I

You, you and I

You, you and I, I

You and I

You, you and I

Oh yeah!

I'd rather die

Without you and I

C'mon!

Put your drinks up!

We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent

'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven

There's only three men that I'm a serve my whole life

It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ

Something, something about the chase

Six whole years

I'm a New York woman, born to run you down

So have my lipstick all over your face

Something, something about just knowing when it's right

So put your drinks up for Nebraska

For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you

You and I

You, you and I

Baby, I rather die!

Without you and I

You and I

You, you and I

Nebraska, I rather die

Without you and I

It's been a long time since I came around

Been a long time but I'm back in town

This time I'm not leaving without you.

That night Ryan came home and we had dinner and watch a movie when I got a big surprise.

"Babe I've got a question for you" he asked me before he got down on his knees

I was so in shock I couldn't even say anything I just nodded

"babe three years together that's a really long time and I want to make that many more more years. You are my everything and I would die without you so what I'm trying to say is, Rachel berry will you be my Mrs. Ryan Nichols?" he asked me

I was crying and I said "yesss" and kissed him and hugged him and he spun me around but one thing about that kiss was that there was no spark like it was with noah.


End file.
